In the art of clamping devices it would be desirable to provide a movable jaw clamping apparatus that accommodates itself to irregularly shaped workpieces. It would also be desirable to provide a clamping apparatus having a movable jaw that rapidly approaches the fixed jaw before the workpiece is contacted but moves more slowly toward the fixed jaw when the workpiece is contacted.